sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle
|Numer komiksu=0 |Data=24 kwietnia 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena= |Pisarz= *Ian Flynn *David Mariotte |Okładka= *Tyson Hesse (regularna) *Evan Stanley (regularna) *Tracy Yardley (regularna) *Jamal Peppers (wariant) |Ołówki= |Czcionka= *Shawn Lee *Corey Breen |Atramenty= *Jim Amash *Bob Smith |Kolory= *Matt Herms *Adam Bryce Thomas *Heather Breckel |Podziękowania=Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i Sega |Postacie= *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Jewel *Ron *Sonic the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat |Grupy= |Lokacje= *Spiral Hill Village *Mineral Museum }} Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper Issue 0 – zerowy komiks z mini-serii Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :Fan-favorites Tangle the Lemur and Whisper the Wolf take the spotlight in this special preview for their upcoming mini-series adventure! Check out a sneak peek of their next adventure as two of the newest and already most beloved Sonic characters team-up! Also includes a recap of Season 1! Przemierzając ulice Spiral Hill Village Tangle napotkała swoją przyjaciółkę, Jewel. Powiedziała jej, że w samą porę postanowiła opuścić Mineral Museum, chociaż ta odpowiedziała że zrobiła to tylko z powodu tego, że Tangle niemal przewróciła szyld nad drzwiami. Następnie Jewel ostrzegła Tangle, że jeszcze tak na kogoś wpadnie. Tangle jednak szydziła z tego scenariusza, wiedząc że nic jej nie będzie ponieważ poruszała się tak po mieście od kiedy ona i Jewel były małe. Kiedy Tangle przechwalała się tym jak dobrze znała miasto, wpadła na stoisko z Chili dogami. Jego właściciel, Ron, powitał Tangle z brakiem entuzjazmu. Przewrócona Tangle również mu odpowiedziała, prosząc o kilka chili dogów na drogę. Jakiś czas później w Mineral Museum, Tangle trzymała lodowy okład na swojej głowie, wyrażając swoje zażenowanie z wypadku z chili dogami. Jewel zaczęła się z niej nabijać, mówiąc że stoisko polowało na nią, czekając za uliczną lampą. Kiedy Jewel zapytała Tangle dlaczego zaczęła zachowywać się tak nieostrożnie, dowiedziała się o przygodach swojej przyjaciółki z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi. Tangle powiedziała, że zrozumiała jak nużące było jej dotychczasowe życie po powrocie do miasta. Jewel przypomniała jej, że zawsze taka była i zapytała co powstrzymywało ją od przeżycia takiej samej przygody jak Sonic. Tangle przyznała, ze myślała nad tym, ale nie chciała być z dala od miasta gdyby to zostało zaatakowane przez Doktora Eggmana. Jewel dodała przy tym, że byłby to pierwszy raz gdyby szła całkowicie samotnie, a Tangle ubolewała nad brakiem Jewel, która mogłaby ją pilnować. Ich rozmowę przerwał nagle huk na zewnątrz. Przerażona Jewel skuliła się za biurkiem, zmartwiona tym że Babylon Rogues mogli wrócić do miasta. Tangle poleciła jej aby ukryła się, podczas gdy sama ruszyła sprawdzić zamieszanie. Po wyjściu z muzeum Tangle zobaczyła Sonica, uciekającego przed kimś kto do niego strzelał. Tangle skoczyła aby obronić swojego przyjaciela, ale ujrzała wtedy że to Whisper do niego strzelała. Postacie *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Jewel the Beetle *Ron *Sonic the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat Galeria IDW TangleWhisper 0.jpg|Tymczasowa okładka Ciekawostki *Komiks ten był oferowany jako darmowa zapowiedź nadchodzącego Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #1. *Okładka w drugim wariancie nawiązuje do ekranu tytułowego z gry Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing